User talk:Gimmethegepgun/Archive 1
Glad you liked my skill ^^; — Poki#3 08:04, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I loved it, and I wish they would add it to the game, would suddenly remove the stupid build :) I made something for you, based a bit on the thing you wrote on the Nevil's Frustration page :P — Poki#3 08:35, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Hey! I'm trying out a smiting monk too... quick comment on your build. With two knockdowns, Bane Sig and Sig of Judjement, why not swap one of your skills for Holy Strike? -Haakon 04:14, 19 December 2006 (CST) :I'm not really sure, but I really like the tempo of the signet skills (actually liked tempo better BEFORE they made bane siggy 1 second cast), plus 1 of the 2 main reasons I use the build is to humiliate people, and not much is more humiliating than "hey, I just got killed by Signet of Rage and I have no adrenaline skills, wtf?" --Gimmethegepgun 15:16, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::hey KotOR rocks! AmericanVlad 13:24, 19 February 2007 (CST) Smiter FTL ! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jahora (talk • ) 12:57, 21 May 2007 (CDT). Build Heya there, I just fixed up the name of your build and moved it to Team - Double Wood Bond for you. --Xasxas256 07:12, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Random Comment Hey, i saw you one time in the game :D (dont ask why im posting this, its like 5am here) --- Cynn 05:26, 12 December 2006 (CST) :lol that IS a random comment... but which character did you see? Delete If you want to request the deletion of a file or a page just put on the page.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:20, 21 December 2006 (CST) Weekend test stats Judging from the update notes, we're not supposed to update the wiki pages with those. DeepSearch 07:33, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah, I noticed that afterwards :/ Whew, just got around to reverting everything that was changed from evade to block, I'm tired now --Gimmethegepgun 19:41, 24 January 2007 (CST) Purged Category:Need Nightfall Skill Trainer of all improper categorizations... not that anyone cares... --Gimmethegepgun 22:58, 12 February 2007 (CST) Stubs Thanks for going through and checking the skill stubs. --Fyren 04:30, 13 February 2007 (CST) "Wings" Thx for the signing. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 21:10, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Wow, you must be like Skuld's brother or something, you answered that one in 2 minutes! O_o --Gimmethegepgun 21:13, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::lol i'm just waiting for area to load, cause computer got wipped now must load everything from scratch agian and i watched ur page and it come up so hehe. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 21:15, 26 February 2007 (CST) Name Hilarity Just saying I love the user name - that was a really fun game :) -Phydeaux 02:55, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Prophecies captures Some captures are listed because it's reasonable someone will entirely skip Kryta and the jungle. --Fyren 21:27, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :Well it's not particularly reasonable for them to skip the desert, since they need to go there for the AP quests. The one you are probably talking about can be bought in Amnoon --Gimmethegepgun 21:28, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::It is because they don't have to be Prophecies characters. --Fyren 21:33, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Entropy Userbox You can make the external links internal ones by using this code: — Ebany Salmonderiel (Talk) action=edit&section=new}} Leave a note 03:35, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Mission briefings Sheesh, why didn't anyone tell me those things take so long to write? Anyway, typed up 3 of them in case anyone cares (doubtful, who actually looks at those things?) --Gimmethegepgun 03:19, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Sorry I forgot you You too are invited to to my SoW :D. Enjoy! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 20:27, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :Visions of Regret ain't quite my style for mesmer, I prefer pissing people off as much as humanly possible (ex. Frustration+Migraine+3 interrupts, or Frustration+Ineptitude+Echo'd Clumsiness+Signet of Clumsiness). Both of these are EXTREMELY irritating, and hurt a lot to boot. And despite being a Smiting fan, entirely conditional damage/deterrents aren't my style. I'll join in next week's though --Gimmethegepgun 14:51, 25 April 2007 (CDT) secondary professions for a proof-reader thank you for being patient with all of us who are either too excited or too absent minded to spell properly. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:22, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :I'm not really proofreading much, just using Firefox's automatic spellcheck a lot :P --Gimmethegepgun 21:23, 8 May 2007 (CDT) Vandal Well, that vandal war was... interesting... Though I think with the sheer volume of pages he vandalized he deserves more than 1 week of a block --Gimmethegepgun 16:08, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :Blocks are preventative, not punitive. — Skuld 16:09, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::In any case, I just wish the block had gone through a few minutes earlier, but the world ain't perfect. Total 22 reverts/undos by me --Gimmethegepgun :::Retrospectively thinking, 1 week ban is probably a bad idea, since it'll end on a weekend. I should've just gone with 3 days. Anyways, the way I personally work is, for recurring vandals, bans get longer (roughly doubled) with each offense. I don't support perm bans, because it can hurt innocent people. I just experimentally figure out how long a ban is needed for the vandals to get bored and forget about this wiki and move on. Usually 3 days is sufficient. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:14, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Invited Greetings noobcake!You are such a nubcake that you get to join (if you wish) Cheese's Nooby Guildhall Challenge! Have a good time and...if the hall page isn't very descriptive now, it will be soon...so live with it:D.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:12, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Hitlist Ehh, all of the builds I have ever created are stored in my own link, User:Entropy/builds, as well as User:Entropy/archives, which noone has ever really looked at or anything. It isn't a real archive per se, since it don't have histories or anything, but the builds that are there are what came before I posted any of them into buildspace. So it's all cool :) (T/ ) 21:35, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :Ah, ok, might as well remove that part then. Though I still have that big gun syndrome (sword variation) from playing too much Shining Force EXA --Gimmethegepgun 21:37, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :D Don't wnat you getting in trouble Althoough the revert you made is right (in my opinion) the reason I didn't revert is because of GW:1RV and I don't want you to get in trouble for it:D so just post on the talk page if you think it should be reverted and everyone's happy:)— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:34, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :/ I disagree with your revert. The anon summed up that unsightly, bulky paragraph in one line; the whole pre-searing thing isn't a scam, and shouldn't go here even if it was (it should go in the pre-searing guide, where the new players will see it). The "Quest Reward Collector Item Scam" also isn't a scam, and largely doesn't matter tbh. If you can reword that paragraph down to 1/5th its current size, I could see it staying; but as it is, it's a lot of wasted space on the page to discuss something that isn't even a scam. -Auron 21:34, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :Well, really the collector items IS a scam, because people think they're nearly worthless and sell them for crap and the buyer reaps huge benefits --Gimmethegepgun 21:35, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::No. It's only a scam if the buyer tells the seller that the items are worth nothing, which is almost never the case. 99% of the time, the buyer will just say "buying monastery credits, 100g" or something. That isn't a scam. -Auron 21:36, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :/ #2 I disagree with your revert on Aggressive Refrain. When soldier's Stance becomes an echo, tell me.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:10, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Oh, soldier's Fury...my bad...Soldiers Fury doesn't reapply itself, but...I thought it said soldiers stance XD. My bad...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:34, 5 June 2007 (CDT)